Tantalizing Titbits
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: A collection of drabbles. 04 – Inflatable Date. Kiba froze in Horror. There, in its full life-size glory and hanging from the chandelier was what should have been the contents of his bubblegum pink wrapped package. Oh how humiliating...
1. Fluffy Emo

_Hello everyone. Quite some time back my friends gave me a list of prompts for oneshots so I decided to make a whole bunch of drabbles. The pairings will more or less be different in each chapter although I will mostly stick to canon pairings._

_I hope you all enjoy ^_^_

_**Prompt**: Emo person named Fluffy_

_**Characters**: Sasuke and Sakura_

_**Disclaimer**: ...-sitting in corner scribbling quickly- I pwn Naruto... -three seconds later- damn it I spelled it wrong... o.O_

_-**F**-l-**u**-f-**f**-y-**E**-m-**o**-F-**l**-u-**f**-f-**y**-E-**m**-o-**F**-l-**u**-f-**f**-y-**E**-m-**o**-_

"Fluffy-chan," Sakura called, looking around the various shops. "Fluffy-chan where are you?" After searching high and low she finally spotted who she was searching for. "FLUFFY-CHAN!" Sakura jumped and hugged the object of her affection.

"_I thought I told you not to call me that,_" 'Fluffy-chan' hissed.

"Awe but Sasu-cakes, I love calling you Fluffy-chan. You're just so squishy and soft and pillowy…"

"Strawberry Head."

"FLUFFY-CHAN! KYAAAA!" Sakura's grip around his neck tightened and she rubbed her cheek against his. "I missed you Fluffy-chan."

"Sakura," Sasuke tried prying the female's arms from around his neck. "I only went to the bathroom."

"Mou Fluffy-chan was gone for too long. Saku-chan missed him so, so much."

"Aa," Sasuke stopped trying to pry the girl away and patted her head. "I missed you too."

"KYAAAA!" Sakura kissed his cheek and smiled. "Let's go home Fluffy-chan. Saku-chan wants to watch a movie and kiss Sasu-keki."

"Aa."

_-**F**-l-**u**-f-**f**-y-**E**-m-**o**-F-**l**-u-**f**-f-**y**-E-**m**-o-**F**-l-**u**-f-**f**-y-**E**-m-**o**-_

There were times when Sasuke wondered what he saw in the pinkette that had called him Fluffy-chan from the day that they met. It's not like he was even squishy. Really, as a true Uchiha, he had a God-sent body that was the envy of majority of the guys down at the gym. So how on earth she had ever come up with that ludicrous idea was beyond his comprehension.

Then there was the way that she behaved. Dang was she crazy but for some reason he seemed to love it- I mean put up with it because Uchiha men are just so tough. Although, now that he thought about it, his mother was just as gushy over him and Itachi…

Moving along…

So today, Sasuke found himself staring up at the bedroom ceiling of the apartment that he and Sakura shared and wondered where the heck Sakura was.

She should have been home a half hour ago from the hospital. No she was not injured…again… Sakura is a paediatrician-in-training and that is definitely something that Sasuke was proud to admit thank you very much –smirk–

Debating on calling her and enquiring like a good boyfriend would or continuing to stare at the ceiling, his answer was giving when the front door slammed opened and Sakura yelled her usual 'I'm home.'

Getting up from the bed, he walked to the hallway and greeted the pinkette. He managed to catch sight of the multitude of shopping bags in her hands before those same hands were circled around his waist.

"Fluffy-chan!"

Sasuke twitched at the nickname but placed a kiss on her cheek none the less and responded with the ever famous 'Aa.'

Sakura then bounded off towards their bedroom to get changed out of her medic uniform. She smiled to herself and was giddy with excitement at the surprise she had planned for her boyfriend.

Pulling one of the bags towards her, she pulled out the clothes in them until she found the item she was looking for. Changing into the thin sleeveless pink shirt, she found the matching item and bounced her way down the hallway to her boyfriend.

"Fluffy-chan?"

"Hn?" Sasuke looked at the female from his spot on the couch.

Sakura was standing looking rather shy with a navy piece of material in her hands. Rocking on the balls of her feet, she gave him the cutest look ever. Not that Uchiha's thought anything was cute…again his mother was the exception.

"What is it?"

Sasuke stood and began to approach Sakura. He noticed that she was at a lack of pants and she was wearing a pair of shocking pink panties.

Mentally, he smacked his himself for looking there instead of concentrating on the blushing female in front of him. A blush on her was rather rare these days except when they-

_Sasuke: ehem…you might be a girl but I will punch you… -glare-_

_Simone: -pout- you never let me have any fun_

_Sasuke: Hn_

_Simone: T.T_

"Ne, ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Would you…wear this? For me?" Sakura blushed and opened up the material in her hands to show him the shirt she had been clutching. "Mine matches. See."

Sasuke took one look before fainting-ehem falling unconsciously to the floor with grace.

"Fluffy-chan?" Sakura used the shirt to fan the unconscious Uchiha. "FLUFFY-CHAN!"

_-**F**-l-**u**-f-**f**-y-**E**-m-**o**-F-**l**-u-**f**-f-**y**-E-**m**-o-**F**-l-**u**-f-**f**-y-**E**-m-**o**-_

_An:Hope you enjoyed it. Personally, I think I'm on a refined form of crack...the source is yet to be discovered. Lol Any ways... drop a review and tell me what you thought. Feel free to give any prompts, suggestions and so on. I'm using this as a challenge to expand my writing ^_^_

_-**F**-l-**u**-f-**f**-y-**E**-m-**o**-F-**l**-u-**f**-f-**y**-E-**m**-o-**F**-l-**u**-f-**f**-y-**E**-m-**o**-_

There on the navy shirt was a picture of them in a pink heart with the words 'Fluffy-chan hearts Strawberry-chan' in neon pink. And on Sakura's were the words 'My Fluffy-chan' with a picture of Sasuke as a baby.

…

…Well…at least his mother would love it…


	2. Marshmallow Rain

_Hello everyone. Here's a little something as a late New Years present. Hope you all enjoy ^_^_

_**Prompt****:** Raining Marshmallows_

_**Characters**: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba_

_**Disclaimer**: … yeah Santa DID NOT give me EVERYTHING I wanted... he did give me a new flat screen though ^_~_

_-_M_-**a**-r-_s_-**h**-m-_a_-**l**-l-_o_-**w**-R-_a_-**i**-n-_M_-**a**-r-_s_-**h**-m-_a_-**l**-l-_o_-**w**-R-_a_-**i**-n-_

"!"

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, walking up to her group of friends. Most of them were seated and watching Naruto run around in a circle, screaming his head off.

Ino looked at her and snickered. "Naruto's just being an idiot. Not that it's anything new."

"Why this time?"

-smirk- Neji and Sasuke both looked up at her from their seats on the grass with smirks.

-giggle- Hinata tried to stifle her amusement.

"Wahahahahahahahahahahahahaha," was Tenten's response from her spot on Neji's lap.

Shikamaru sighed and replied with his usual "Mendokusei."

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed running towards her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and began to shake her. "IT'S ENDING! IT'S HERE SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura had begun to go green in the face when Sasuke decided to step in and smack the yelling blond in the head. After Naruto finally let go of Sakura, Sasuke held his girlfriend up to prevent her from falling after such an event.

"TEME! TELL HER! TELL HER! TELL HER!"

"Shut up," Sasuke said. He was trying to move Sakura so that, in the event that it might happen, she wouldn't puke on him.

"!" Naruto yelled as something hit him in the head before resuming his previous action of screaming and running in a circle.

Sakura snapped out of her nauseous state at this and looked at the thing that had hit Naruto in the head. Blinking to make sure she was seeing correctly, she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Ano minna?"

"Hn?"

"Hai Sakura-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Mendokusei."

"Why is Naruto screaming about _this_ hitting him in the head?"

"Mendokusei."

Hinata let out a small giggle. "Hehe."

"Wahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…" Tenten was rolling on the grass laughing.

-snicker- Ino tried to muffle the laughter she was trying to contain.

"Aa," was the usual response from Neji and Sasuke.

"Would someone please tell me!" Sakura asked getting rather frustrated.

"Well…" Ino started.

"Kiba-kun started it really," Hinata spoke.

Sakura looked around at their group of friends and noticed that Kiba was no where to be found. Raising an eyebrow in question, Sakura looked at them.

Rolling his, Sasuke pointed to the school building's roof. Sakura looked over to where he was pointing and with a little squinting, located the animal lover.

There laughing himself silly sat Kiba out of most people's sight line. The only way to really notice him was if you managed to catch a glimpse while he was throwing things at Naruto.

"THE WORLD IS ENDING! SOMEONE DOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOMETHING!"

"Um…"

"Don't say anything to him Sakura," Sasuke advised.

"Aa."

"Hai."

"Wahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…"

"Mendokusei."

"But-"

"Oh come on! It's F-U-N-N-Y!" Ino couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

_-_M_-**a**-r-_s_-**h**-m-_a_-**l**-l-_o_-**w**-R-_a_-**i**-n-_M_-**a**-r-_s_-**h**-m-_a_-**l**-l-_o_-**w**-R-_a_-**i**-n-_

_An: I just couldn't help myself. The moment this prompt was spoken, I had this image in my head of Naruto running around in circles, yelling his head off. Hehe... Please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought and any requests you might have ^_^_

_-_M_-**a**-r-_s_-**h**-m-_a_-**l**-l-_o_-**w**-R-_a_-**i**-n-_M_-**a**-r-_s_-**h**-m-_a_-**l**-l-_o_-**w**-R-_a_-**i**-n-_

Sakura stood and watched the as Naruto began to flap his arms up and down and yell at the top of his voice.

"IT'S RAINING! IT'S RAINING FUCKING MARSHMALLOWS! RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIVES BEFORE THE ALIENS GET YOU WITH THEIR PINK AND WHITE MARSHMALLOW POWERS! AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!"

And even Sakura had to admit… there was no way in hell she was going to stop him now. Not when he was screaming about marshmallows.

YouTube be prepared for another Uzumaki Naruto Madness video… hehehe


	3. Pudding

Well hello everyone. I hope you all have been having a good week. I wanted to post this up before I started with school again – tomorrow. Oh the doom. I know I'm going to be busy with work – demon accounting and business teacher. Anyways on with the show.

_**Prompt**_: Pudding

_**Characters**_: Tenten, Neji, Naruto and Ino

_**Guest Appearances**_: you'll have to wait and see

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto, Fairly Odd Parents, Cosmo or Wanda. Though I do wish I could have Cosmo. Sadly... I wasn't given that kind of Godparents T.T

_-_P_-u-__**d**__-_d_-i-__**n**__-_g_-P-__**u**__-_d_-d-__**i**__-_n_-g-__**P**__-_u_-d-__**d**__-_i_-n-__**g**__-_P_-u-__**d**__-_d_-i-__**n**__-_g_-_

Tenten walked through the front door of her apartment and wrinkled her nose in thought. Ever since Hyuga-sensei had given out the topics for the up and coming orals, she had yet to find a suitable topic.

"Tenten?"

The voice that echoed down the passage brought her out of her thoughts. Smiling and jumping out of her chair at the table, she moved to greet her boyfriend.

"Welcome home Neji."

"Aa."

Neji let a feint smile make its way to his lips and placed a kiss on Tenten's head. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he led her to their bedroom where he began to change out of his work clothes and into something more comfy.

"How was your day?" Tenten asked.

"Painful."

"Naruto?"

"Naturally," Neji sighed. As usual, the blonde has made a large commotion which meant less work being done and more head-bashing. "And your day?"

"Well…" Tenten thought for a while but was distracted when Neji took his white button down shirt off and swapped it for a t-shirt.

"Tenten?"

"Oh right," Tenten blushed a light shade of pink, having being caught despite having seen much more of Neji on a daily basis. "Well, you see it started off great and then it got really annoying."

"Why?"

"My douche teacher decided that he was going to make us prepare orals for tomorrow so of course it ruined my day because I just hate orals. That and the fact that I've already spoken about weapons so I can't reuse the topic."

Neji sighed. "You know that I have to give oral marks once a month. It's not like I have a choice."

"Yeah, yeah. Stupid curriculum," Tenten muttered. Thinking of a brilliant idea, Tenten put on her best seductive look and walked up to Neji. "Neji…"

Not liking the sound of her voice of the look she was giving him, Neji raised a brow.

"Would you please help me with my homework?"

"No."

Instant reaction. Just like that. She couldn't believe it. He had turned her down. As in actually said no to her. It-it was impossible.

"WHAT!"

"I'm not helping you with _your_ homework for _my_ class. It's unfair and unoriginal."

"But-"

"No."

"Neji…" Tenten put on her best pouty face and used her puppy eyes. "I really, really, really need your help. I really don't know what to speak about."

"You'll think of something."

"But-"

"No."

"GAH!" Tenten stormed off.

It's _**so**_ not fair.

_-_P_-u-__**d**__-_d_-i-__**n**__-_g_-P-__**u**__-_d_-d-__**i**__-_n_-g-__**P**__-_u_-d-__**d**__-_i_-n-__**g**__-_P_-u-__**d**__-_d_-i-__**n**__-_g_-_

"So I saw this FREAKING awesome episode of Fairly Odd Parents and it was INSANELY hilarious!" Naruto informed the group.

Tenten, only half-heartedly paying attention continued to jot down possible topics for her oral. Neji's class was straight after break and she just had to find a topic – like NOW.

You see, after her little rant, Tenten sat at the table jotting down ideas of things that had revolutionised the world but she couldn't seem to find one that she personally found interesting. By the time she had gotten fed up of jotting down ideas and doodling little illustrations to go with it, it was already long since seven and she was starving and not just for food. So she attacked Neji's mouth and when he asked if she was finished with her homework, she nodded. I mean really, who the hell would want to part from the Hyuga to do that trivial task. Not her.

"And then Wanda said Pudding! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Naruto, that's just not funny," Ino spoke, shaking her head at Naruto's antics.

"But Cosmo TOTALLY thought it was funny!"

"Cosmo's an idiot!"

"Do **not **mock my idol!"

"Dumbass!"

"Hater!"

"Wait, Naruto," Tenten's voice caused Ino and Naruto to cease arguing for the moment. "Repeat what you said."

"Hater?"

"No, what Cosmo was laughing at."

"Um…Pudding?"

"You're a genius!" Tenten exclaimed, writing at the speed of light.

"Ha! In your face Ino! Even Tenten thinks it's genius!"

_-_P_-u-__**d**__-_d_-i-__**n**__-_g_-P-__**u**__-_d_-d-__**i**__-_n_-g-__**P**__-_u_-d-__**d**__-_i_-n-__**g**__-_P_-u-__**d**__-_d_-i-__**n**__-_g_-_

"_Vanilla, chocolate, caramel, strawberry, rum and raisin, peppermint – all of these perfectly designed flavours create the divine flavoured entity known to man as pudding._

_No, you did not hear wrong. Pudding – the only thing in the world known to be so soft and delicious and hold the same flavours as ice-cream. The only thing with such flavours that one can enjoy without having to suffer from severe brain freeze._

_With its soft, gooey self that slides down your throat and leaves the lasting divine taste behind, pudding has definitely been the best creation to revolutionise the world-"_

_-_P_-u-__**d**__-_d_-i-__**n**__-_g_-P-__**u**__-_d_-d-__**i**__-_n_-g-__**P**__-_u_-d-__**d**__-_i_-n-__**g**__-_P_-u-__**d**__-_d_-i-__**n**__-_g_-_

_An: I couldn't help but reference Cosmo. That particular episode is my favorite and I just LOVE that specific part. I, thanks to Cosmo, find pudding absolutely hilarious. Supernatural's season 5 really didn't help any since I heart Dean and I thought it was friggin hilarious when he dropped his pants and yelled pudding ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this fic. Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts and suggestions. PUDDING! Hehe ^_^_

_-_P_-u-__**d**__-_d_-i-__**n**__-_g_-P-__**u**__-_d_-d-__**i**__-_n_-g-__**P**__-_u_-d-__**d**__-_i_-n-__**g**__-_P_-u-__**d**__-_d_-i-__**n**__-_g_-_

"Tenten?"

"Yes Hyuga-sensei?"

"The assignment was to speak about an invention that revolutionised the world. Not your taste buds."

"But pudding did revolutionise the world. It made things more convenient. I mean you can totally eat something similar to ice-cream without the brain freeze and ice in the form of pudding. It's mousse in a cup!"

"Go sit down Tenten."

Tenten sulked and walked back to her seat. At least Naruto would appreciate her genius report on pudding.

_Wanda: Pudding -.-_

_Cosmo: Waha- wait – that's not funny o.O_


	4. Inflatable Date

Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't posted in a long while. School's been killing me. Thankfully I'm off on holidays for a while longer so I'll try to write a few more drabbles before they end.

_**Prompt**_:Inflatable Doll

_**Characters**_: Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, mention of Naruto and Deidara

_**Disclaimer**_:I wish...

_**Dedication**_:My crazy friends, Shavaun-chii, Lukey, Tas, Nadii and Santana. You psycho people gave me prompt that are simply impossible. Why I let you think up any is beyond me but oh well...

_-I-**n**-_f_-l-**a**-_t_-a-**b**-_l_-e-**D**-_a_-t-**e**-_I_-n-**f**-_l_-a-**t**-_a_-b-**l**-_e_-D-**a**-_t_-e-**I**-_n_-f-**l**-_a_-t-**a**-_b_-l-**e**-_D**-**_a-**t**-_e_-_

Clutching the package to his chest as tightly as he possibly could, Kiba rushed down the hallway to his room.

He mentally scolded himself for being such a dumbass and having them send the package to his dorm. It was only by pure luck that he was the first one up and just happened to be the first one to see the box with his name on it.

Oh how the others would laugh if they saw the recipient or the bubblegum pink wrapping around the box. The humiliation would last from the second he would be found out until the moment, not even day – that was too wishful - he died.

Breathing a short breath of relief when he was the time on the clock at the end of the hallway, Kiba could calm down a little. It was eight in the morning and thanks to the massive dorm party that they had had into the early hours of this morning, majority of the dorm would be asleep.

-Creak-

Of course life was never fair to Kiba.

"Oi, Inuzuka," Neji's voice came from the door that just creaked open.

Freezing in his tracks and turning his head ever so slowly towards the door that the voice had come from.

"What?"

"Come here moron."

Kiba panicked at the command. There was nearly no possible way to get out of this – Neji was one of the three in charge of managing the dorm's finances and social events for the year and there was simply no way that you could disobey someone on the dorm council.

Putting on his best look of indifference, Kiba walked back towards the room. Holding his package to the side of his and leaning against the door, there was no possible was for the occupants of the room to possibly see his bubblegum pink package.

Looking into the room, Kiba took a moment to envy the three occupants of the room. Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto had one of the best rooms in the dorm. Placed in the room just close enough from the stair to be reached when needed and at the right distance not to be bothered either and the perfect view, it was one of the most sought after rooms in the dorm.

"Yeah?"

"Keep your voice down retard," came Sasuke's voice from his pillow.

"Sorry," Kiba lowered his voice, though it was rather hard considering the amount of panic he was trying to conceal.

"Did you manage to convince that cow at the docks to book us the cruise liner for next month?"

"Huh?"

It took Kiba a moment to realise that of all of the people that lived in the dorm, Neji was one of the ones that didn't drink excessively which means he wouldn't have a major hangover like the rest of the dorm. Add to that that his mind was always working ahead, you had the perfect planner.

"Cruise liner."

Thinking very hard Kiba remembered that he was the one suckered into getting the stuck up chick at the docks to cave since she had a massive crush on him.

"Yeah, secured."

Hoping that that was the end of the conversation, Kiba began to walk away when he heard a door to his side open.

Having a major panic attack, Kiba fumbled with the box in his hands and almost dropped it in attempt to hide. Before he could get far, a foot stepped out of the room.

"Urgh…" Out of the door came a majorly hung-over Deidara in his shirt from the previous night and his boxers. "Too much light, un."

"…" Kiba stood frozen in place, box being held for all to see.

Watching as Deidara trudged over to the bathroom without looking up, Kiba let out a silent prayer of thanks to Kami-sama.

Once the door to the bathroom had closed, Kiba practically bolted down the passage to his own room. Once inside, he closed and locked the door before collapsing on his bed.

He let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding before sitting up and looking at the conspicuous box. Kiba was ever so thankful that he didn't have a room-mate lest the contents be discovered.

Peeling away the bubblegum wrapping from the package, Kiba opened the box to come face to face with-"

"What the hell!"

Staring up at him was a note with the words written in pink ink and in an elegant script "Lost and found hanging on the chandelier –hearts from Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Temari."

Sitting bolt upright, it dawned on Kiba that majority of the guys that passed out last night were sleeping in the foyer right under the-"

"Ah pooh."

Scrambling out of his room and towards the stairs, Kiba froze in horror. There, in its full life-size glory and hanging from the chandelier was what should have been the contents of his bubblegum pink wrapped package.

A huge sign was dangling from its neck written in the same script as the note in the box for the whole dorm to see –"We did you a favour and blew it up for you Kiba-kun. Enjoy you new GF! Hearts!"

_-I-**n**-_f_-l-**a**-_t_-a-**b**-_l_-e-**D**-_a_-t-**e**-_I_-n-**f**-_l_-a-**t**-_a_-b-**l**-_e_-D-**a**-_t_-e-**I**-_n_-f-**l**-_a_-t-**a**-_b_-l-**e**-_D**-**_a-**t**-_e_-_

_**An:** The motivation from this came after watching _SororityBoys _XD Hope you all enjoyed this one. Remember to give any suggestions or prompts. R&R ^_^_

_-I-**n**-_f_-l-**a**-_t_-a-**b**-_l_-e-**D**-_a_-t-**e**-_I_-n-**f**-_l_-a-**t**-_a_-b-**l**-_e_-D-**a**-_t_-e-**I**-_n_-f-**l**-_a_-t-**a**-_b_-l-**e**-_D**-**_a-**t**-_e_-_

Of course it would only be karma that the entire dorm would chose the moment that Kiba was dangling from the chandelier, holding onto the inflatable doll, as the moment they would all wake up and proceed to the foyer thanks to a text they all received o.O


End file.
